<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Four Rulers by J_Henderson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903929">The Four Rulers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Henderson/pseuds/J_Henderson'>J_Henderson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Great Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abstract, Legends, Other, god AU, stories, thats it that’s the fic, theyre gods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Henderson/pseuds/J_Henderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolute power corrupts absolutely, after all.<br/>Maybe that’s why the Four Rulers left us.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(God au starring SBI. Might make this into a series [probably] so consider this the prequel for now)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SBI as Family - Relationship, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Great Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Four Rulers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the result of a bag of dark chocolate covered espresso beans consumed at ~2am. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long ago, before the Nether was even a thought in the mind of the Creator, there were four beings. Each one had a different realm of power, but they were all equal on their own ways.</p><p>There was the Angel. He was the oldest. Some say he was Death, but others said he was Life. No one could ever be sure, so he was just the Angel. He had long hair of spun gold and eyes as blue as the glaciers he lived on. He wore brown pants, a green and white cloak, and a straw hat. The Angel had wings of pure something, they inspired fear and hope. Legend has it he was the head of the Four Rulers, though there are some legends that say the other Rulers were his children.</p><p>Then there was the Blood God. He was war, destruction, sacrifice. Only the truly mad loved him, but everyone respected him. He had pinkish skin and long pink hair, almost always braided. He had eyes of blood red. He was tall and strong, the best fighter in all the lands. He heard voices called The Chat, hungry for power and blood and death. He wore a white shirt with a red sash-belt, black pants and black boots. He had a cloak of red, and it was said that the cloak used to be the purest white, but was now stained permanently from the blood of his enemies. Legend disagreed on his face— some said he wore a boar skull as a mask, others said he was a boar hybrid himself. We never knew for sure which was true. </p><p>Then there was the Siren. A tricksy creature, the Siren could make anyone do anything. The Siren was passion, ambition, pride, he was emotions in their truest form. Legend says he sang songs to lure people in. He sang songs to inspire, to tear apart, to ruin and build. His features shifted constantly, though he had a favorite form— a tall young man with curly brown hair, warm brown eyes and a laugh that made others melt. It was said he wore a yellow sweater with a black coat you could hear snapping in the wind, and that his tears became blue crystals that took away others sadness... for a price. The Siren brought people together and tore them apart; he craved building something only to tear it down the next day.</p><p>And finally, there was the Hero. The youngest of the Four Rulers. Legend says he was human once, but was brought in by the Angel, and raised alongside the Blood God and the Siren, he became something more. He had golden hair and blue eyes like the Angel. He had the fighting skills of the Blood Hod. He had the desire to build and create and bring people together like the Siren. He wore jeans and a red and white shirt, a green bandanna tied around his wrist and a compass over his heart. He was young, far younger than the other Rulers. But that youthfulness and innocence allowed the Four Rulers to win the war, gain control of the lands.</p><p>The Four Rulers conquered the world, though conquer is a harsh term. They were fair and just, keeping each other in check and pushing each other just a bit. There was peace and unity. Until they vanished. Gone, into the air. The capital city, where no one but the Four Rulers lived, vanished as well. The entire city, gone, just like that. The only things left to mark the area were the Artifacts.</p><p>The Hat of the Angel, said to grant the wearer knowledge and wisdom beyond imaginable reason. The Cloak of the Blood God, said to grant the wearer fighting skills and bloodlust. The Guitar of the Siren, said to grant the user the power to bring people together. And, finally, the Sword of the Hero, said to grant the user courage, friendship, and skill.</p><p>Legend has it that even though the Four Rulers vanished, they are still out there. Hoping and waiting for us to be ready. Ready for them to return, ready to accept our flaws. The only way to find them was by collecting all the Artifacts. Using the knowledge of the Hat, the fighting skills of the Cloak, and the courage of the Sword, you’d be able to find the Stronghold. The Guitar would help you gather allies, help mend relationships along the way. Only with all of the Artifacts would someone be able to find the Four Rulers, and it would take a special group of people to collect all the Artifacts. It would take a special group of people to stay away from the yearn of power, to use the Artifacts for their true purpose and not for selfish gain. But group after group failed. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, after all. </p><p>Maybe that’s why the Four Rulers left us.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might make this is to a series— guess who finds the Four Rulers— if I ever get my shit together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>